The Mysterious Book
by DarkChao1663
Summary: Hiatus. Phineas and Ferb are cleaning up their garage when they stumble upon a book filled with some interesting items. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is trying to find something very important but does not want to clean up his place.
1. Book of Ideas

Chao- Idea came while watching "Hail Doofania!" where the boys build the rainbow-inator that had included a self-destruct button… which is indeed very questionable…

**Disclaimer: DarkChao1663 does not own _Phineas and Ferb_.**

**Summary: Phineas and Ferb are cleaning up their garage when they stumble upon a book filled with some interesting items. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is trying to find something very important but does not want to clean up his place.**

**Warnings: None**

**Pairings: None**

**Chapter 1: Book of Ideas**

Outside on a clear day, Candace was in the middle of arguing with herself about whether or not she should bust her brothers. The boys were moving small boxes from the lawn into the family's garage as parts were being sorted between what will be donated and what will be kept. The problem, however, was that the two boys had created a machine to move the bigger, heavier boxes in order to have the job accomplished faster.

"If I bring Mom back here to bust the boys then Mom will finally see what they have been doing! But if I do call Mom then the machine will magically disappear and I'll look like a fool again! But this machine is making the work go by faster and I won't have to worry about cleaning up all those boxes." Candace was moving her hands to match what she was saying as she was trying to figure out what to do about the situation.

Ferb sat down in a seat, controlling where the machine went and which cargo to pick up. Phineas walked over to his sister and assured with his large smile, "Don't worry sis, we'll get this done soon and then you'll be able to go with Jeremy to his photography class."

The young boy drew his attention back to work that needed to be done while their parents had gone to Charitable Charities to donate anything not desired to be kept.

"Ah, Jeremy," the young teen sighed as she stared out into the sky as the sun began to give off rays of beautiful mixture of orange and red while melting into the horizon.

Xxx

Agent P. was trying to avoid a huge mess on the ground while running from Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I've got you now, Perry the Platypus!" the mad scientist yelled with joy as he chased his nemesis throughout his blimp while carrying and swinging a spatula.

The platypus was able to dodge all the attacks the evil doctor had dealt, but it was difficult to sprint as the entire place was covered with old books, computer wires, remote controls, and old kitchen supplies.

"You can't run from me-" Dr. Doofenshmirtz had tripped over a plastic lawn flamingo and became tied up in computer wires.

The secret agent stopped running and noticed the doctor was no longer chasing him. Perry looked around and saw there was just too much stuff within the blimp. He then walked closer to his nemesis, placed one hand on his hip, and used the other hand to point out the mess.

"Look, I know what you're saying but I don't have the extra room to place _all _of my stuff anymore," the doctor informed. Perry picked up an old, broken camera that obviously did not work. Dr. Doofenshmirtz grew a scowl on his faced and answered, "Hey! That has sentimental value!"

The platypus lowered his eyes and picked up an old, torn up, brown backpack.

"Oh, maybe _that _had sentimental value and the other was junk," the doctor mumbled confused. Perry shook his head as he dropped the old bag and started to head out for the door.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz demanded to know. Perry pointed to the mess and continue to walk towards the door while getting his parachute ready.

"But I'm not really defeated! I still have my huge machine, that is unknown to the readers, not destroyed yet." The evil scientist tried to wiggle his way out of the grasp of the wire but instead fell to floor. The mammal just shook his head as he knew the doctor could not operate his invention while still tied up.

"So what you're saying is that until I find a place for all of my stuff, you're not going to fight me?" Doofenshmirtz questioned.

The semi-aquatic mammal nodded his head, open the door, and flew out into the open sky. As he did, the man tried not get blown out of is blimp like some of his stuff was.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

Xxx

Phineas and Ferb were in the garage and had finished putting away more stuff into several boxes. The giant machine that had picked up boxes with its two mechanical arms was still outside. Candace was inside her room putting on a clean outfit to prepare for her time with Jeremy. As she glanced out her window, she noticed the boys' invention had not disappeared.

Immediately, she pulled out her cell phone, "MOM! You gotta come home quick!"

"I can't right now, Candace," answered her mother, "Your Dad and I had just finish dropping off the stuff and now we're at the grocery store getting supplies for Taco Night."

"But, Mom!" Candace whined, "You have to see what the boys are doing!"

"As long as you all are done putting the boxes away and the boys aren't eating a meal already, let them be." The mother then hung up her phone as she waited in line to pay for the food.

Candace sighed in defeat and went to place on her shoes.

Xxx

Meanwhile, Perry had landed in the backyard along with a pile of junk from what had fallen out of Doofenshmirtz's balloon. An old, torn up, brown book had hit a button on the machine and the invention began to fold itself back into a compact size.

"Now that's what I call convenient," noted Ferb as he placed the small object back in his pocket.

"Yeah, that was good idea." agreed Phineas, "We should add that to our other huge inventions so that they don't keep magically vanishing away."

The two boys heard the platypus greet them with his normal chattering sound.

"Oh, there you Perry," the boy with red hair said with a smile. He then noticed more stuff needed to be place back into the garage.

"That's strange," he thought out loud, "I thought we packed everything inside."

The two boys knelt down and began to gather up what was mostly consisted of timeworn books. The two then heard a car pull up into the driveway. Linda and Lawrence entered the backyard to see if everything was put away.

"I see you two are almost done," remarked Linda to her sons.

"Well, we're not entirely sure where these books came from." Phineas answered innocently.

"Ah, yes, to see what books were made where and when. Quite an adventure that takes up time," laughed Lawrence.

"Well, we can find out tomorrow as we decide what to do with them." Linda said , "Just put them back into the garage and lets go inside for Taco Night."

"All right!" Phineas exclaimed.

The two boys picked up and carried the books back into the garage and placed them on top of a box. As a few pages had fallen out, one book had particularly caught the red headed boy's attention. On them were rough sketches of vast ideas that could be build with every day items. Phineas decided to grab the book altogether and headed into the kitchen with his stepbrother and pet.

The doorbell rang and Lawrence went to go answer it. Jeremy was waiting at the door with a bag full of his camera supplies.

"Good evening, Mr. Fletcher." Jeremy greeted, "Is Candace ready to go?"

Before Lawrence could answer the young female teen had come between and greeted the other male teen, "Jeremy! Yes, let's go!"

"Isn't it a little late for a photography class," Lawrence questioned.

"No, not it's not." answered Candace impatiently.

"My class is working with different lenses and flashes with night objects. We should be done by nine o'clock," explained the young adolescent with blonde hair.

"Well, ok, have fun now." Lawrence then closed the door behind him.

After enjoying a day filled with exploring the past and a dinner full of crunchy taco shells, the boys were ready to sleep.

Phineas was already in bed but had his lamp on and was reading the book he found earlier. After finishing his shower, Ferb entered their bedroom with Perry coming in as well. The platypus made his way onto Phineas's boat-bed, made himself comfortable, and began to relax.

He was happy that for two young boys, they managed to keep their room clean. He didn't have to worry about tripping over old supplies or clothes. Ferb hopped onto his bed and was ready to sleep when he noticed his stepbrother still had his light on. This time, Ferb had tossed his pillow towards the other boy to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry Ferb." Phineas said as he turned off his lamp. Several minutes had passed when Ferb and Perry had fallen asleep. Phineas, on the other hand, could not rest.

He had a strong desire to continue on and skim through the pages within the manuscript. Not wanting to wake up his pet, the young boy went and carefully moved his hands closer to a sideboard and pulled out a flashlight. The light was dim as the batteries hadn't been replaced in awhile.

The boy began to get back into his study of the print with bliss.

Xxx

Candace came home a little bit after nine p.m. after spending an evening with Jeremy, she was in a very good mood.

"Well, someone sure looks happy," noted Lawrence as he and his wife were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Are you hungry?" Linda asked.

"No," the red headed teen answered with delight as she went to her room to go and blog about her day. She went upstairs and was about to head for her room when she saw a small light coming from her brothers' door. Curiously, she open the entrance quietly and saw Ferb and Perry were asleep but Phineas was still up and reading.

Not wanting to wake up her stepbrother, the young teen walked in and quietly, but sternly asked, "What are you up to? It's almost 9:30 and you're usually asleep and NOT causing mayhem."

"Oh, sorry, sis," replied Phineas in a quiet tone, "I just couldn't put this book down!"

"Well it's lights out now before I bust you for this!" the teen ordered vigorously. Just then, her cell phone went off. She went out the door as she and told her best friend Stacy how her evening went.

The flashlight began to go out so Phineas did what he was told. He had finally closed his book and turned off his flashlight.

"Sorry, guys," the boy apologized as he could feel glares from his stepbrother and pet. Perry placed his head back onto the futon and closed his eyes. The boy with green hair just shook his head and reposition himself as he tried to go back to sleep.

Phineas looked at the clock and declared, "Ferb, even though it's 9:25 at night, I know what we're doing tomorrow!"

The young boy then placed his head on his pillow and drift off into bliss as he was excited for the adventures of the next day.

Xxx

Somewhere in Danville

"Where is it?" asked a tall man who went through several boxes after he had just finished cleaning up a huge mess.

"Where did I place it?" He began to push unwanted items out of his way as he looked for something specific.

"Out of all of my junk, I mean important stuff, that had the most sentimental value!"

The tall man with a German accident then thought back and shuddered, "I hope it wasn't one of those items that fell out when Perry the Platypus left."

**To be continue…**

Chao- What's gonna happen next?


	2. Ice Fishing

Chao- So there appears to be a misunderstanding. Hopefully this chapter will give a little insight about what was in between the pages. However, like many other fan fics, the original idea could be changed a little.

**Chapter 2: Ice Fishing**

The next morning, two step brothers were eating cereal, but were quite for a change. Normally the table was filled with the redhead talking to his brother about all the fun they will have during the day. But this time, as the two ate, Phineas still looked at the book he found the previous day. He was captured by the images and notes that were made.

"So what do you boys plan to do today," their mother asked, a tad surprised how silent the room was.

"A few experiments." Phineas explained.

"All right, but if you need any help, just ask Candace," the woman informed, "Your dad is busy at the shop and I need to go next doors to Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro's place for awhile."

"Ok," the boy nodded as his mother left. After rinsing off their bowls, the two went outside and gathered the items they needed to start their adventure.

"All right Ferb," the boy with red hair began, "We'll need some ice, salt, and large amounts of string… probably better if we use rope."

The other boy with green hair gave a thumbs up. As he went to work, a young girl with black hair entered through a gate.

"Hi Phineas," she greeted sweetly, "What'cha doin'?"

"Hey, Isabella," Phineas greeted back, "Me and Ferb are trying out some new ideas."

"Can I help?"

"Sure. Didn't you say the Fireside Girls needed to earn their Ice Design patch?"

"Yep. That was next on our list."

"Great! You and everyone else can design artic life animals."

"You got it!" Isabella left the backyard to gather up her squad. Phineas saw his step brother had managed to gather the rope and other building supplies.

"This is perfect!" Phineas exclaimed. He then looked around and noticed his pet was missing. He decided to ask, "Hey, where's Perry?"

Xxx

The secret agent platypus sat in his chair and awaited his next mission.

"Good morning, Agent P," greeted his superior, "Dr. Doofenshmirtz took his blimp and, for some reason, is encircling the same area over and over again. We need to make sure he isn't up to anything evil."

"Sir, what if he's just looking for a pair of lost keys?" Carl asked off screen.

"How could the man see a pair of keys from the sky?" Major Monogram questioned. He then turned his attention back to the mammal and instructed, "So, go get him Agent P!"

The semi-aquatic creature was off.

Xxx

"Ok, Phineas," Isabella began, "I got my troop all prepared. What's next?"

"Well, Ferb has the rope and ice picks ready." Phineas stated, "All we need now is to take the ice and have your squad make some artic life."

"And where is the ice?" Isabella asked as she looked around.

At that moment, there was the sound of a truck coming through. Phineas walked over towards the gate and opened it. A tall man stood with a clipboard and asked for a signature. The boy signed and a truck came through and dumped a ton or so of ice on the grass.

"Phineas!" called out an angry voice. Everyone turned to see an annoyed teenager with red hair. She marched closer to the group and demanded to know what was going on.

"Oh, hi Candace." Phineas welcomed happily, "We're helping the Fireside Girls earn a patch."

"And so you ordered a ton of ice!" Candace nearly screamed.

"Mom said it would be ok if me and Ferb did a few experiments." Phineas explained honestly.

"We'll just see about that!" Candace exclaimed, before she left she turned and asked, "Where's Mom?"

"She's next door over at Isabella's," her brother informed with his usual grin. The young adolescent ran off to talk with her mother.

"Ok girls, let the Ice Design begin!" Isabella instructed and her group applaud.

xxx

Doofenshmirtz was controlling his blimp while looking out his window. His eyes were distracted from his viewing area.

"Where is it," he asked himself, "Where is it, where is it!"

His attention was split when heard the sound of someone breaking into his aircraft.

"Oh, hi Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz greeted without much care, "I-I can't talk right now. I'm busy looking for something!"

The mammal placed his hands on his hips. He didn't understand how being in a blimp would help his nemesis search for something, unless it was a person. Perry pointed towards a picture of Vanessa and had a worried look on his face.

"It's not what you think," the evil scientist understood his enemy's notion, "Vanessa's fine. I'm actually looking for something else… a book actually."

Perry took around his scenery. He believed the man would not be able to find anything since the blimp was still messy with boxes and boxes of junk. He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them, he was surprised to see another ray gun within the aircraft. He walked over towards the machine and pointed to it with an angry face.

"There's nothing to worry about." Doofenshmirtz tried to assure, "That's just my Heat-inator. I'm only going to use it if I need to melt down some buildings."

The secret agent knew his enemy had to be stopped before innocent people get hurt.

Xxx

Giant sculptors of many different ice animals, including polar bears, penguins, seals, and different types of fish were created within the backyard of an everyday neighborhood. As the structures stood, Ferb was in a helicopter and began to pour salt on top of each design.

"Thank you Isabella and the Fireside Girls!" Phineas congratulated with joy, "Now we can let the fun begin!"

"We would have made this more accurate if you told us which Pole we were at." Isabella said, "You know, since there aren't any penguins at the North Pole."

"That's ok," the boy said. He then took his megaphone and instructed, "Everyone take a rope and let the fishing begin!"

Each group took a giant rope and tried to swing it on top of the creation. Phineas and Isabella worked together to rope down a polar bear. Ferb managed to capture a penguin. Many of the Fireside Girls took a few tries before being able to place the rope around the sculpture. Buford was unhappy he wasn't able to take a straight aim so he grabbed Baljeet and swung the kid over the giant seal.

"Hey! I finally caught something!" Burford exclaimed with pleasure.

"By using me as the bait!" Baljeet pointed out.

"This is so much fun!" Isabella said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is." Phineas agreed.

"As water melts, the salt is diluted, so it does not interfere with the liquid water joining to the ice as effectively. Eventually the salt is diluted enough that some of the water can be captured by the ice again and it freezes around the rope." Ferb explained how the application worked.

Xxx

"Mom!" Candace screamed as she ran across the street.

She glanced behind and was able to see giant portions of ice. She raced over towards her neighbor's door and banged on the gateway. When the door opened, she did not bother with any introductions. She sprinted into the living room and found her mother standing on a step stool while remaining still in wraps of red cloth and needles.

"Mom!" Candace repeated, "You've GOT to see what Phineas and Ferb have done!"

"I can't, honey," her mother explained, "I'm a little busy modeling an outfit while Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro works on it."

"But MOM!" Candace tried to protest.

Xxx

Perry jumped up and knocked his enemy to the ground.

"Hey, what was that for!" Doofenshmirtz demanded to know.

The platypus ignored the comment and continued on to fight with the mad scientist. The man fell backwards and hit a button on his machine. The device began to warm up, shot a red beam, and then exploded.

"Uh oh." Doofenshmirtz stated. He was tied up once more with wires and cables around him. The platypus placed on a backpack and jumped out. The man was not too happy about this so he yelled out, "Curse you Perry the Platypus!"

Xxx

Candace pressed her hands and face against the glass as she stared out the window. She knew she only had so much time before anything the boys built would disappear. She decided to take action.

"Mom, you're coming with me!" Candace claimed as she took her mother's wrist. Linda was dragged from the top of a solid white box and pulled down. As she was, small rip could be heard. The daughter ignored the sound as her mind was swirled with busting her brothers.

"Candace, what are you doing!" Linda wanted to know. The girl continued to pull her mother across the road and in front of their gate.

"Mom, you just NEED to see what Phineas and Ferb are up to!" Candace explained.

The red beam that was shot hit the top of the ice creatures. They began to melt down faster and faster until nothing more was left but cubes. The teenage girl opened the door and found everyone sitting around with rope and ice cubes. The adolescent was at lost for words. She didn't understand how giant, ice animals suddenly became so small.

"What are you boys up to?" Linda asked calmly.

"Ice fishing!" Phineas answered with his grin.

"But… but… but…" Candace stuttered.

The mother ignored her daughter and went back towards the gate. Unknowingly for the both of them, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro had followed. She examine the dress she was working on.

"I'm sorry about all this." Linda tried to apologized.

"No need," the other woman said with a smile, "This little tear is just what I needed! Now the dress looks completely stylish!"

"Thanks for all your help!" Linda said as she hugged her still in shock daughter.

All the children soon departed from the backyard. Phineas and Ferb allowed the ice to melt into the grass. The two sat underneath the usual tree and reflected about the day they had. Ferb was re-wrapping the rope while his stepbrother continued to look through the book he found earlier.

"Hey, Ferb," Phineas called out, "There are a LOT of ideas we need to try out!"

The other boy gave a thumbs up. He was glad he was able to have such another excitement with his friend. Just then, a platypus came by and did his usual chatter.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." Phineas stated with a grin, "Hopefully you can stick around tomorrow and see what else me and Ferb do."

Xxx

Elsewhere in Danville

"Where is that book!" cried a man in a lab coat.

**To be continued…**

Chao- A little short, but after looking at the publication date, it seemed as though this REALLY needed an update. Whew! So, review please?


	3. Turtles, Turtles, Turtles! Part I

Chao- Wow, seems a lot of people really would like to know what happens next… even if they don't actually leave a review. Thank you all who did!

**Chapter 3: Turtles, Turtles, Turtles! Part I**

"Towels? Check. Sun block? Yep. Sunglasses? Uh huh. Perry? Yes sir!" Phineas went down a list of things he and his brother would need for their next adventure as Ferb skimmed his clipboard.

"I think we have everything for today, Ferb." the boy with red hair happily said. As he reached for his bag, he carefully placed in an old book he had trouble putting aside. The brothers went down the steps and set their belongings in the kitchen. Their parents were ready and waited for them.

"Boys, since you're father has some business to take care of and I have my boggle tournament, we're going to drop you off at the beach with Candace to look over you." their mother explained.

"OK!" Phineas happily agreed.

"Wait, what!" Candace asked in a loud voice as she just came downstairs, "Why do I have to go!"

"Ferb and I are meeting Django at the beach today." Phineas informed his sister.

"Besides, you still need to complete some volunteer hours for your school." their mother brought up, "And the beach has plenty of activities you can do."

"Yeah, and be laughed at by everyone." Candace grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Or you could do some volunteer work over at the antique shop." Lawrence offered.

"What was my first option again?" the teenage girl questioned casually.

The family, as well as their pet platypus, gathered into one car and headed off for the place with sand and sun. The children were dropped off in the parking lot. Their parents explained they would be back for them towards the evening.

"Ok you guys," Candace began in a firm tone, "You both just stay over at the beach while I go do my volunteer work."

"Sounds like fun!" Phineas stated with a smile.

"It's not fun! It's work!" Candace interjected annoyed, "But you guys better not do anything, otherwise you'll be so busted!"

The girl marched away as she went to go search for any stands with volunteer options. The brothers picked up their belongings and made their way towards the hot sand and cold water. They scanned through the crowds of people to see where their friend was at.

"Phineas! Ferb!" called out a young voice. The two who were called turned to see a boy around their age and height with shaggy, brown hair wearing a deep red swimsuit with orange spots and flip flops. On his was a small, green animal with brown shell.

"Hey Django!" Phineas greeted, "Uh, why do you have a turtle on your head?"

"This is my pet, MC Escher," the boy said, "I'm so glad you're both here!"

"Hi, MC," Phineas greeted the pet, "So where's your dad at?"

"He's up on a hill gathering some materials for his latest project," Django explained.

The three boys and two pets walked away from the parking lot and towards a grassy hill. A man with darker brown hair was on top. Around him, he had gathered seaweed, seashells, dried up starfish, a few jars of sand, and rocks of various sizes.

"Hi Dad!" greeted Django towards his father.

"Hey, everyone," the boy's father welcome, "Glad you could make it."

"Dad, we'll be down closer to the water," the child informed his parent. He then turned to his friends and said, "C'mon, I have something to show you guys!"

The three friends climbed down from the hill and strolled towards the water. They soon came to a hole created two feet wide and five feet deep. At the bottom lied several white, round shapes.

"Wow, what are these?" Phineas asked with curiosity.

"Turtle eggs!" Django said, "I wanna see them hatch and make their way towards the water."

"That's awesome!" Phineas exclaimed, "I can't wait to see that."

Xxx

Candace walked down the pier to see what activities she could find. Her strolling soon transformed into a sluggish sauntered. She was displeased to see many of her options were not up to her extremely high standards of coolness.

"Fish and Friends for Bikes? No! Seagulls Skiing and Surfing? Nu huh. A sponge and starfish? Puh-lease!" the girl sighed as she mumbled, "This might be more bearable if my friends were around."

"Hey, Candace," called a voice. The teen who was addressed glanced up and smiled, "Oh, hey Jenny."

A girl with long, wavy, brown hair wearing a cute turtle costume stood at a wooden desk holding a sign. Candace walked over towards her companion and said, "What's up?"

"I'm here for the Team Turtle Safety Patrol," explained Jenny, "What about you?"

"Psh, just trying to get some of my hours done." Candace stated bitterly.

"Well, if you want, you can work here."

"What would I need to do?"

"Just pass out some flyers, telling people to not liter so the turtles can make it from their nests to the water safely."

"Ok, that doesn't too bad." the girl accepted her task and gathered some papers. She then added with her eyelids lowered, "But, I'm not wearing the suit."

Xxx

The ten-year-olds waited patiently for the new born babies to hatch. Their eyes lit up when the white stone like objects began to vibrate. Beneath one of the shells came out a small, green animal. Soon following, the tiny creatures broke free from their spotted prisons and climbed up towards the surface. They wobbled from the sand as they approached the water. The rush of sea came after them and swept them away to their new home.

"Wow!" exclaimed Phineas, "That was great!"

"Yeah," agreed Django. His grin faded as he brought up, "Too bad not all of them make it."

"What do you mean?" the boy with red hair asked.

"Some of the baby turtles don't make it to the sea," the other one continued, "Some of them don't survive being under the sand while others get snatched away by seagulls."

Django removed his beloved pet from his head and held the creature with care as he added, "I saved MC from the birds after he got trapped in some fish wires."

"Gosh, that is pretty sad," Phineas agreed, "Wish there was something we could do."

An idea then occurred to him. He swiftly dropped to his knees and rummaged through his bag. He then pulled out an old, worn out, brown book and began to look through it. He smiled as he found the page he was looking for.

Before he could speak, the children head someone say to them sternly, "Phineas! What are you guys up to?"

Everyone looked over to see Candace. Phineas stood up and said, "Just watching some turtles."

"You're at the beach and looking a book?" his sister questioned, "And watching turtles? What nerds!"

Just then, the girl angrily caught a man walking down the sand and tossed away an empty, soda can. She then yelled, "Hey! You need to pick up your trash!"

The boys watched as the enthusiastic teen chased down the man. Phineas turned his brother and declared, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

He then glanced around and, noticed his own pet was missing, and asked, "Hey, where's Perry?"

Xxx

The platypus moved his eyes back and forth as he scanned his area. When the coast was clear, he jumped up and placed on his dashing hat. He snuck around the area and entered the side of a hill, where Django's father was on top. The mammal pushed a rock and entered through a small opening where he came into view with a large screen. He dashed from his hole towards his chair and turned on his screen as he waited for his mission.

"Good morning, Agent P," greeted Major Monogram, "The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his daughter are over at the beach. Sounds like a nice family outing, right? Well it would be if Doofenshmirtz did not bring along a giant wind machine. We need you to go over and make sure it doesn't ruin anyone's time having fun in the sun. Speaking of which, make sure to wear plenty of sun block."

Above from the ceiling, a small tube of sunscreen fell on Perry's lap. He began to question if he truly wanted to fight his usual nemesis, but figured the scientist was on the beach, and away from his distorted items and objects. The mammal understood his assignment and saluted.

He hopped onto a jet ski and quickly raced over waves of water. As he moved along, the water around him became rougher and the motion of his transportation was overtaken by the harsh waves. He arrived at the opposite end of the beach, which consisted mainly of giant boulders. He saw his target, a man in a lab coat, with ease.

The jet ski parked itself safely as Perry leaped off and landed on the sand, which was pretty hard. He navigated from his spot closer towards the man scientist. His adversary, however, caught him.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," he welcomed normally, "Nice day at the beach, no?"

He reached into his lab coat and took out a remote control. He then quickly pushed a button and the secret agent found himself wrapped along thick seaweed. Perry tried to break free but found he could not. Doofenshmirtz laughed as he added, "No, not a nice day for you at least."

He walked closer to the animal and continued in an annoyed tone, "My daughter, Vanessa, is doing some volunteer work. Can you believe that? How can the daughter of a great, evil mind work for free? And for what? The greater good of the community? Ugh! Makes me sick!"

As he made his way towards a giant windmill he went on, "You know what also makes me sick? The beach itself! It reminds me of the time I watched and took care of some turtles. I took with me my important book and wrote down some observations. I became fond of one of them and named him Sir Turtle the Great!

"But, I eventually lost him as he got caught in some fish wire. I tried to save him but the water swept us both and we were separated. So, I'm going to ruin everyone's day by blowing giant wind, which will cause sand to get into their eyes, which will mean they will all depart from here!"

Perry knew he had to escape so he could stop the evil invention from working.

Xxx

The girl with red hair bent over and picked up several cans and papers. She was disgusted with the way people threw away their unwanted trash without the consideration of others. She then accidentally bumped into someone from behind. Turning around, she saw another teen girl with straight, dark brown hair wearing a black swimsuit with a black swim skirt.

"Oh, I know you," Candace began, "You're Vanessa, right?"

"Yeah," the other one confirmed, "And you're Candace?"

"Yep, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just some volunteer work."

"Me too. How many more hours do you need?"

"I'm actually done with mine. I just do extra since my dad isn't the nicest man on the planet."

"Ugh, is he a liter, too?"

"No, but I figured I can still do good."

The two girls saw some children playing around their area. The kids then discarded their lunch and moved along. Both adolescent's chased down the group as they shouted, "Hey! Pick up your trash! That water bottle is recycle!"

Xxx

The three boys began to work on their latest project. A few trucks came by to drop off several boxes full of supplies.

Just then, a lifeguard walked over and asked, "Aren't you boys a little young to be doing all this?"

"I don't think anyone is too young to save the turtles," Phineas answered truthfully.

"Well ok then," the employee of the beach replied, "Just be sure to pick up whatever you don't use."

"Ok." the boy with red hair agreed.

Xxx

Perry glanced up and observed how bright the sun was. As best he could, he swiftly tried to pull out one arm to reach for something. As he did, a bottle of sun screen came out. The evil scientist saw this and walked over.

"What's this?" Doofenshmirtz questioned as he picked up the container, "Sun block? You're a platypus! What do you need this for?"

Perry chattered his reply. He only moved his eyes from his enemy towards the sky. Doofenshmirtz saw this and understood, "Oh, I see. Well, I guess it'd be all right if I put some on you. Last thing we all need is to be burned, am I right?"

The man squeezed some white substance out of the tube but more of the thick liquid came out than he intended, causing the adult to have the sun block slip out of his grip. Splashes of the white lotion covered the mammal, which allowed him to slip easily out of his trap. Once free, the secret agent leaped up and was ready for battle.

"Not so fast, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz taunted, "I'm going to activate my machine!"

He took out a device and pushed a button. The windmill began to spin faster and faster, causing giant winds to blow over. Perry took cover behind a rock and held onto his hat as he tried to figure out a new plan.

**To be continued…**

Chao- Darn you PnF! Your show is so AMAZING it's hard for this author to compete with its awesomeness and originality! And darn you, too, writer's block!


End file.
